1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to integrated circuit architectures. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to high-bandwidth on-package protocol stacks.
2. Background Art
High bandwidth interconnections between chips using conventional protocol stacks require significant power and chip area. Thus, in applications requiring significantly reduced power consumption and/or smaller chip area, these conventional protocol stacks are not desirable.